Losing Grip
by Batgirl1
Summary: Song-verse to Avril Lavigne's song. She goes through the difficult choices of a relationhip turning sour.


* * *

**Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided.....**   
  
  
She watched as he walked into the club leaving her behind. The bouncers wouldn't let her in. He always got in; so did she when she on his arm. She tried to grab ahold of him just before he went in. She guessed he didn't feel her. This time he forgot about it. She stood there reaching for him. He left he alone. He just walked away. She didn't like to be left alone here. There were too many weird people. She looked around. She couldn't leave he was her ride. Tears rooled down her cheeks. She was becoming afraid. She stared after his form even though it was already gone. She grinned sarcastically and started laughing. This was it.   
  
  
**Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone**   
  
  
Some guy touched her on the back. She looked at him. He grinned. Rolling her eyes she shrugged him off. She felt like everyone was looking at her. She swore they were talking about her. Everyone knew what was going on. They did. She spun around. Everyone looked at her. She felt so humilated. they knew who she was. They came here often. He was such a big VIP here. She was always on his arm. This time she wasn't. She was all alone. Alone in this damn relationship. In this damn club line. Everything.   
  
  
**Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
When you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
You used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided.....**   
  
  
He used to be so different. He cared. He would never go anywhere without her. He was hers, so completely that it scared her. She laughed then. No. No, that wasn't the case. She saw it now. She was just replacing Jean for now. He lost her. She was just filling his void until some bimbo came along. She was only this naive little girl. That's all she was. She let him walk all over her. How could she be so dumb? Anyone could have seen that. She smacked her forehead. So bloody dumb. Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. That's all she was. She let him do this to her. Tears sprung from her eyes. He loved her. She knew he had at some time. Love to him was just something that could be abused. No. He didn't even know what love was. It was all a joke. She pushed herself to the bouncer. She needed to get inside. She talked to him. She knew he knew who she was.   
  
  
**Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone**   
  
  
The bouncher finally let her in after what seemed like forever. She wandered in. She walked around in a daze. The whole club seemed to swirl around her as if it were just a dream. She found him sitting with a bunch of bimbos. This was it. She would tell it to him now. He wouldn't let her do this. Not here. Plus he would turn it around to either him breaking it off or saying he still 'needed' her. Yeah, for arm candy. She wandered over. She smashed her fists on the table, cracking it. He looked up, surprised. She was in this alone.   
  
  
**Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud**   
  
  
She yelled at him for all the shit he had put her through. He tried to brush it off saying she was crazy. He had never done anything to make her think that way. He swept her arm across the table, sending drinks and ashtrays flying. He finally stood up. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the club. He wasn't gonna let her do this here. She struggled against his grip, but it was too strong. He yanked her over to the side of the club away from prying ears. He didn't get what she meant. He didn't understand what was her problem. She rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
  
**Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
When I was scared I was so alone   
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere**   
  
  
He shook her. She stared up at him, grinning. He let her go. They were just going to keep running around in circles. That was all this relationship was. The same old thing over and over. He cursed her out for her stupidity. How she shouldn't be thinking that way. For all he did for her, she treated him that way. She threw her hands up in that air, not caring. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. She shoved him away, slapping him in the face. She walked the other way. She kept her head held high, swinging her hips. She would see him later. She couldn't avoid it no matter what she did. It started raining as if to wash away all the dirt and grim of the night. To wash away their relationship. That was it. They weren't going anywhere. And she didn't care.   
  
  



End file.
